La Noche Y La Luna
by Reiko Miyuki
Summary: [Seto x Joey, Seto x ?, Joey x ]Actualizacion, dentro de 2 dias P.
1. capitulo 1

LA NOCHE Y LA LUNA

Este fic lo dedico a Leslie, tanto a mi, como a ti nos gusta esta pareja P. Sabes que te quiero un montón, que por ti doy mi vida… bueno, y muchas cosas más, como mi plata y toda mi paciencia --. Ah si… agradezco que mi paciencia no se haya terminado, pero el día que se acabe te mando bien lejos ¬¬, tu sabes por qué!

Ya saben que Yugi Oh, no es de mi propiedad ' si así fuese hace tiempo, que tuviera mi BWM y mi isla propia, con tanto dinero recaudado de esta serie xD!. Es mi Primer fic de Yugi Oh, así que apiádense de mí, y califíquenmelo mandando rewiesss . No se olviden !!!.

* * *

Capitulo 1: 

Un hermoso e inmenso balcón; ventanales grandes con un emblema de un dragón, un hermoso detalle como ninguno viniendo de la familia Kaiba; cortinas transparentes que se ondulan con el paso del viento, como si bailaran alguna pieza. El viento empuja levemente los imponentes ventanales del balcón, y en ella dejan ver la silueta de un joven que acaricia con sus manos esas cortinas, como si se tratase de un cuerpo… vuelve a pasar una vez mas sus manos sobre las cortinas, para después dejarlas y centrar su vista en el horizonte…

El ocaso…

La vida se muere…

Donde otra nace…

Dando lugar a ilusiones…

Falsas o verdaderas…

Son nada más que ilusiones…

Solo eso…

- Wheller…

Una ilusión, verdadera o falsa… eres solo una mera ilusión. Que se muere como aquel ocaso, que desfallece ante mis ojos… y yo clavo una daga en mis pensamientos, que tiñen de rojo el cielo. Cielo que ahora se oscurece, como mi alma que tu la vendistes como una baratija… una de las tantas.

Si no estas; qué será de mi, la noche? sin la luna su hermosa amante.

Si no estas, este cuarto ya no será testigo y cómplice de nuestros eclipses totales.

Si no estas, quién acogerá y reconfortará mis sueños más íntimos.

Si no estas; como encontré el verdadero camino, sin dudar ni temer.

La oscuridad absorberá todo a su alrededor, borrando esa luz en cada suspiro.

Quédate aquí, e ilumina la noche con tu luz pura que dispersa todo el mal de mi ser.

… pero ya no estás. Tampoco esta esa sonrisa tuya, que es mas que sucio juego, esa sonrisa que una ves me dio vida y, poco después me lo quit

- Joey Wheller…

Si es que juré olvidarte por qué en cada atardecer, vuelven a mí todos estos recuerdos que deberían estar fuera de mis pensamientos. Por qué no puedo quitar de mí esta sensación, de tener tu cuerpo entre mis brazos. Por qué?... por qué?!!!... me siento culpable sin embargo, yo soy la victima… victima de tus encantos, uno de los tantos. Y de seguro, ahora debes de estar contento, y riéndote de mí… tuvistes a uno de los hombres mas poderosos bailando sobre la palma de tu mano… tuvistes mi corazón drogado de tus afectos, puros engaños… solamente juegos coquetos que embriagaban mis pensamiento con tu nombre, con tu cuerpo, con tus labios, con tu aroma…

Lo juré!... sin embargo cada atardecer recuerdo, y maldigo el día en que te conocí. Recuerdo y maldigo las noches en las que te entregastes a mi, con mas de un pensamiento escondido en contra de mí. Recuerdo y maldigo las veces que decías te amo, cuando verdaderamente eran sucias artimañas tuyas para ilusionarme… recuerdo, cada minuto cuando estaba contigo… maldigo, las veces cuando nos interrumpían… recuerdo, cuando que me enseñastes a reír… maldigo, que ahora no lo pueda hacer… recuerdo, el día en que llore tu ausencia… maldigo, la tarde cuando se acabaron las lágrimas… pero mas que todo; maldigo, el minuto en que me enteré de tu trampa, y el no haberme quedado en ella.

La noche ya había llegado, las estrellas adornaban aquel manto negro en el cielo. Alumbraban la silueta tan bien definida del CEO, quien se encontraba aún sumergidos en recuerdos, juramentos, y maldiciendo al tiempo…cerró sus ojos, y las abrió lentamente mirando aquel manto negro, buscando en cada estrella la respuesta, y el refugio de sus pensamientos. No miraba a la luna, ya que más hermosa y brillante que fuera, solamente traía recuerdos…

La noche esta aquí, como cada día en la que espera a su luna, traicionera de su amor.

- ahh…

Dejo escapar un leve suspiro, que se ahoga en mi pecho. Este dolor que cada día se hace mas agudo, un dolor tal ves que guarda recuerdos, un dolor que aloja en mi corazón, un corazón que no quiero llorar, pero ganas no ha tenido… un corazón, que sigue creyendo… creyendo en que?, creyendo tal ves en un cretino, que logró atraparme en sus redes…

- AH-hhh…

Otro suspiro entrecortado… la respiración agitada… llevo mi mano hacia mi pecho, y trato de hundirla en ella para cesar el dolor, que se hace más agudo.

- AHHHHH-HHHH… Uhm… Uhm… Uhm

Maldición!, trato de apretar con mas fuerza mi pecho. Inhalo gran cantidad de aire, para recobrar un poco de estabilidad… trato de caminar, pero mis piernas tiemblan en cada paso, sin seguridad como si me cayera cada ves que trato de avanzar… encojo mi estomago, y con ello encorvo mi espalda… pareciera que el dolor es menos si me pongo de esta manera…

Y así voy caminando hasta entrar a mi cuarto, y apoyarme en una mesa. En ella hay una botella de vino casi vacía y un vaso aun con rastros de vino. Trato de incorporarme, y erguir mi espalda, y una ves ya erguida pareciera que el dolor se ha ido… cierro mis ojos y al mismo tiempo alivio mis hombros…

- Uff…

Abro mis ojos lentamente, y observo el vaso aún con rastros de vino… por qué no?. Tomo con mi mano derecha el vaso, y delicadamente la llevo hacia mis labios, huelo un poco el sabor del vino, y luego la bebo…

PLAJ!!!!!!!!!!!.......!!!

* * *

Bueno, aquí mi primer capitulo U.. espero dejen rewiesss (manyen mi Inglish xD) P . 

Este capi, fue interpretado por Seto (osea yop )… bueno, no digo nada mas, porqué si nop, se me va la imaginación, ademñas nada esta hecho S!. Por fis dejen rewiesss !!!


	2. capitulo 2

LA NOCHE Y LA LUNA

Weno agradezco a los dos mensajitos que me dejaron P. Me disculpo el tardarme en subir este capitulo, pero estoy estudiando a cien por hora, pero me daré mi tiempo para ustedes n-, sigan apoyándome ToT

Yugi Oh, no es de mi propiedad (tengo que decir esto cada ves que subo un Fic? ò.óU).

Weno, el capitulo pasado fue hablado por Seto -!!. Este capitulo será hablado por el Hog-Dog (Osea Joey, no lo puedo evitar, desde que leí un Fic en donde le pusieron ese apodo xD).

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Una chica muy hermosa, con una sutil delicadeza acariciaba unos hermosos cabellos dorados sedosos, que con el efecto de la luz de la luna sobre esta, hacían que parecieran unos hermosos hilos de oro, tal cual la hermosa joven parecía hilar.

- Joey…

Escucho mi nombre, en un susurro suave que se ahoga en el aire. Atrapado con el vacío, el vacío de mis pensamientos… pensamientos que buscan respuesta a incógnitas que fueron borradas.

Quiero, acordarme del pasado… volverlo a retomarlo. Sentir la ausencia de espacio en mis pensamientos, e inundarlos con recuerdos. Pero, ya todo solamente es _HOY… _el pasado no esta escrito en el presente; solamente dejan huellas. Huellas que no tienen paradero ni procedencia. Y los recuerdos… recuerdos, no san nada mas que _recuerdos… _huellas del pasado, que ya no tienen sentido en mi, recuerdos que han sido borrados….

Sin embargo… sin embargo, los recuerdos pueden revivir, y volverse el presente… _los recuerdos… el presente_…

La mirada, se perdía en el tiempo.

Una mirada vacía, sin ese brillo tan de él ya no adornaba su rostro. Esos ojos castaños, se tornaban unos oscuros profundos… profundos porque guardaban el dolor. Dolor que se escapaba de entre sus ojos, en forma de lágrimas. Lágrimas que empapaban la falda de esa hermosa joven…

- Joey…

Esa voz, le había hecho entrar en razón, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Se sentó sobre el filo de la cama, de esa habitación. Se inclino un poco, y reposo sus codos sobre sus rodillas; y luego puso su frente, masajeándose para tratar de aliviar ese pequeño dolor en su cabeza, que se agudezía cada ves un poco más.

- Siempre estas contento, ante los ojos de los demás… pero, siempre que estas solo… o solo conmigo… esa sonrisa desaparece, para solamente mostrarte tal y como, eres y te sientes… al fingir ante los demás, te estas mintiendo a ti mismo…

Estoy mintiendo?.

Me miento a mi mismo, al aparentar como en verdad me siento?.

Cuando me encuentro con mis amigos, siempre finjo una sonrisa… finjo alegría. Finjo ante los demás, y me miento a mi mismo…. Entonces es cierto. Y muy dentro de mí lo sé… pero, que mas da. Es inevitable….

- … no lo has olvidado verdad?

- Olvidar dices?

Ah?, olvidar?... el olvido, forma parte del pasado… _pasado?.... recuerdos… recuerdos olvidados_…

- No lo has olvidado a él. El, por el quien todas las noches tus ojos se pierden en un vacío oscuro. El, por quien finges alegrías, mintiéndote a ti mismo…. _EL_

- El?

FLASH BACK

El invierno había llegado a ciudad Domino. Cubriendo de nieve todas, y cada una de las calles de esta ciudad.

Pero, ni aún el frío de las calles, ni el ambiente gélido de las calles desoladas podían compararse por el calor que aún irradiaba, un cuarto. Un cuarto, situado en un mansión muy lujosa… ese cuarto, que fue cómplice y testigo de un Eclipse Total… un eclipse de amor.

Aún, en la cama permanecían los dos amantes La noche y la luna…

- ahhh…….

Me estiro como todo un perrito… grrrr; si tal ves, seto tenía razón en que tengo cierta familiaridad con los perros. Pero que demonios estoy pensando… esperen un momento, seto?.... SETO??!!!

- Por fin te has levantado perro, ahora quiero que salgas inmediatamente de mi cuarto.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Esa sombra?... quien es esa sombra?... por qué, están esos recuerdos aquí?.

FLACH BACK

- Que demonios significa todo esto para ti seto?. Si ya lo sé, fue una de tus trampas verdad?... claro, el estúpido Wheller no es así?. Ahora comprendo, tu nunca pondrías llegar a querer a alguien… tu eres muy frió… tu… solo has jugado con mis sentimientos… yo te amo seto!!... demonios, eres un completo imbésil… no eres mas que……

Sus manos… me tocan… me llevan contra él.

Un beso… unas caricias…

Sus ojos… se posan sobre los míos…

Ojos azules, que me poseen…

Un pequeño aliento de vida, me devuelve el alma…

- Solo lo diré una ves _Joey_, mi hermoso y preciado perro………

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Quien?... solo se muestran sombras… solo una silueta opacada por una oscuridad, por una frialdad que me hace temblar…

FLACH BACK

Amo la manera en como me haces perder la paciencia.

Amo cada vez que pronuncias mi nombre… y ahora, amo más como pronuncias mi nombre en esta cama.

Amo cada rincón de tu cuerpo.

Amo tu sonrisa tan tierna

Amo tus ojos

Amo tus hermosos cabellos

Amo todo de ti

_Amo la manera en como tu me amas_ mi cachorro.

Comprende que este ser frío, te ama. …

_La noche no puede vivir, sin su compañera y amante que es su Luna._

…Espero se te lo hayas grabado porque no lo pienso repetir.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Amar?... esas palabras…

_Amo la manera en como tu me amas_……

_La noche no puede vivir, sin su compañera y amante que es su Luna…..._

Soy la luna… y la noche es?... quien es la noche?, que no puedo verlo?.

_RIIIIINGGGGG--- RIIIIINGGGGG_

- Aló?...... No, Joey no est…… que dices que paso?....

Seto??!!!

-Joey!.... ha sucedido algo gra….

* * *

Weno, sigan calificando mi Fic plisssss -.

Y si Tu, si TU!!, el que esta de solapa viendo este Fic!!!.. También manda reweiws TT. Colabora, con este intento de escritora xD. Colabora con tus quejas si te gusta P.


End file.
